Land of Light (Orb: Another Story)
WIP The Land of Light in another universe. It is where Orb and the rest of the other "Ascended" (Ultras) come from. Appearance A planet much like ours, though slightly larger. History Origins Long ago, the Galactic Core went through a phase of instability that triggered an explosion, which sent out a mysterious energy throughout the galaxy, the enregy slowly evolving many creatures in an event known as the Ascension Advent. After said event, many races of sentient aliens began to arise, and so did monsters. On this planet, however, the people tunrned into silver beings of light. Unknown to them at this stage, they gained superhuman abilities. Rise and Fall of The Ascended Slowly discovering their powers, their lives changed forever. A once peaceful planet had been torn apart by civil wars and giant beasts, with each and every Ascended being branded based on the colour of their bodies. Each race formed clan that would be at conflict with each other, standing in the way of each others' goals. An age passes, and the Council is formed, with one representative from each clan meeting in a congregation for peace, and so that peace lasted...for now. The Invasion Several alien races formed a sort of coalition and attacked the planet, putting the Ascended on the verge of extinction for the very first time. Even though the alien coalition surrendered, the population of the entire planet was reduced to a mere 100,000 individuals. Monster population was greatly reduced. Present Through corruption, the Council fell and once again the world was in conflict, although more organised and less hectic. Orb's story starts here. Ultras/The Ascended The native sentient species of this planet, and beings of light. They were evolved from human-like beings into their current state. Clans The people are divided into clans based on the colour of their markings. Each clan has a different philosophy and way of life. Do note that these are generalisations and there are individuals wo do not fit in with the rest of the clan due to their own individualism and identity. *Red: The red clan, who have mostly red bodies. Those born into this clan have stronger bodies and are more suited for combat. Typically very aggressive by nature and most likely to be born with naturally occuring weapons and armour. Most of them become warmongers, pirates, and soldiers. The Reds are generally considered the most hated of the clans because of their bloodlust and desire for battle, and are called barbarians by most. **Relations ***Positive: Nobody ***Neutral: N/A ***Negative: Everybody **Philosophy: "We do what we want!" *Blue: A clan consisting of blue-bodied individuals, who are considered the smartest of the clans. They are also more agile and have faster reactions, and generally have better mental capacity. Most become scientists, inventors, and scholars. They work closely with the yellow clan, and prosper with each others' help. They are often abducted and threatened by the Red clan to produce weapons for them, and are under oppression from the Purple clan for being "Godless", and the Green clan for directly being in conflict with their goals. **Relations ***Positive: Yellow clan ***Neutral: Silver clan ***Negative: Purple, Green, and Red clans **Philosophy: "An intelligent, sentient species must collectively make every effort possible to elevate their existence in the mortal realm through science." *Purple: Religious individuals with psychokinetic abilities make up this clan. Their ways allow them to have far better memory, and because of their natural powers, they often develop small crystals on their forehead. They believe that religion is the path to peace, and ironically, send crusaders to attack those who commit blasphemy or are heretics. They frequently seek assistance from the Silver clan to protect them. **Relations ***Positive: Silver clan ***Neutral: Green and Yellow clans ***Negative: Blue and Red clans **Philosophy: "It was the Light that gave us our gift. The Light is within us all, and we shall use this gift to achieve peace, and show others the way of the Light, for it is the purpose of this gift." *Yellow: The clan who believes themselves to be "gold" in colour. Fitting of their colour, they are experts of trade and economic activity, but they are not very good fighters. Due to their more docile and friendly nature they generally have a good relationship with most clans. Their only advantage in combat is that their brains allow them to react more quickly and are more observant. Most of them grow up to be teachers, advisors, or merchants. **Relations ***Positive: Silver, Blue, and Green clans ***Neutral: Purple clan ***Negative: Red clan **Philosophy: "What's the point of life if you don't enjoy it? Money can't buy happiness, but you can buy things with it and then you'll be happy. Also, it is bad to make others sad just so you are happy." *Green: Shaman pacifists who believe they were brought into the world to spread life and knowledge. They are very attuned with their surroundings and avoid most forms of advanced technology. Most of them grow a silver loop on the head to better channel their powers. They despise the Blue and Yellow clans for explioting natural resources and conducting harmful experiments for their material want, but do not wish to go to war, although multiple negotiation attempts have fallen on deaf ears. **Relations ***Positive: Purple clan ***Neutral: Silver clan ***Negative: Red, Blue, and Yellow clans **Philosophy: "All life is precious. In life, all are equally gifted, and none shall claim one better than another, for we will all return ourselves to the earth someday." *Silver: Knights, mercenaries, and peacekeepers who protect anyone who needs protecting. They are the most open of all clans, and many individuals have abandoned their own clan to join them, resulting in many interracial births which make most of their members silver, but with some other sub-colour, increasing their diversity. They have a hearts full of justice and can be considered true heroes. **Relations ***Positive: Almost everyone ***Neutral: N/A ***Negative: Red clan **Philosophy: "We are knights, born to protect others and fight against all evil. The Light within us shall purge the darkness that roams these lands." *Dark Ones: Mostly black where they should be silver, they are regarded as the most vile of people, and are feaed by many. They hail from any clan, tainted by darkness and shunning the light. Often killed on sight, though that is far from an easy task. A majority of them practice Magacism, a dark worship that pays tribute to the King Demon Beasts. **Relations ***Positive: Nobody ***Neutral: N/A ***Negative: Everybody **Philosophy: Unknown Religions and Beliefs Religion is prominent throughout the Land of Light, and most people have some sort of belief in the supernatural. An exception is the Blue clan, who most think they are nothing more that nonsensical, illogical fairy tales, and discarding them would be the best course of action in improving their technological advancements and society. *Path of Light: The most commonly practiced religion, which states that their powers are a gift from the God King, and that they must use their power for good. The Purple and Silver clans are the most devoted practitioners, with the Purple clan members devoting their whole lives to the religion. *Worship of Baraji: A religion whose tale tells of a heavenly giant descending upon the world to fight back the darkness. Today it is practiced mainly by the Yellows, who have twisted it into a belief of chance and miracles, with its true meaning lost to time. *Spiritualism: A belief practiced by Reds. They believe that everyone has a spirit within them, and going to battle to claim spirits from others makes them a better warrior. They also believe that the spirits of their ancestors watch over them, and praying to them will bring good fortune. *Naturalism: The Green Clan's beliefs and way of life stems from the myth of the Tree of Life, a tree whose fruit brought intelligence to their ancestors. They believe that the intelligence given to them must be used for a greater purpose than fulfilling one's own self-centered desires. They also believe that intelligenc le does not make them a superior species, but rather a species chosen to protect the natural equilibrium, and it is for those reasons that they live among nature and shun most forms of technology. *Magacism: A dark belief that the world will be consumed by an evil force and that the only way to stop it is to satisfy its hunger. The practitioners pray to the King Demon Beasts, the deities of this cult. Mostly practiced by Dark Ones. *Sadism: The belief that the almighty Sadfish will save us all. All hail Sadfish, for one cannot find true strength without overcoming despair. Anatomy *Skin: Super-hardened skin that can withstand temperatures and pressure far better than a human. **Markings: All Ultras have some silver markings, and other colours on their skin. These markings are determined through genetics, but can be altered with Type Change or similar abilities. ***Colours: Each Ultra's skin has a main colour, with silver in some areas, and depending on genetics and inheritance, may have more colours. It is these colours that have divided the people into seperate clans. ****Red: Higher strength and durability. ****Blue: Higher speed, increased intellect. ****Violet: Better mental capacity and energy manipulation. ****Green: Greatly increased lifeforce and endurance. ****Yellow: Faster reaction time and analytical skills. Better energy efficiency. ****Silver: Balanced attributes. ****Mixed: Any Ultra who has a mix of any of the colours above has both/all their improved traits to a lesser degree. ****Cyan: A secondary colouring that indicates an affinity for the cold. A very rare colour. ****Orange: A secondary colouring that indicates an affinity for heat and flames. Also quite rare. ****Brown: Properties unknown; has only ever appeared on the Elder Shaman and his descendants. ****Black: Properties unknown; only appears on very powerful Ultras, and Dark Ones. ****Gold: Never seen before and has only been heard of in legend. *Eyes: Their eyes can see through the blackest of darkness and to great distance, and can see the entire colour spectrum. Three main archetypes of eyes exist, and are determined by genetics: **Hemispherical: The "standard" eye type, which give an Ultra a wider field of view. They often glow a bright yellow. **Flat: A "flatter" eye type that is normally indented, and some develop pupils. While they have a smaller field off view, their vision is sharper. Ultras who hone their mental abilities eventually gain X-Ray or Infrared vision through these eyes. They often glow a deep yellow. **Mixed: A mix between the previous two, appearing as circular or oval plates on the face. **Slanted: Extremely rare and has only been seen in a certain Dark One and his son. *Muscles: Much more developed and can output far higher strength than a human's. *Bones: They are much denser and take much effort to even fracture them. *Mouth: A now useless organ. While they can be opened, it appears terrifying and as such, nobody opens their mouths unless it is to intentionally scare others. *Ears: Their ears can hear from much further away and can hear both higher and lower pitches that would otherwise be inaudible to humans. *Brain: Although they are smaller and more compact, they are highly evolved and have better memory, analytical, and processing abilities. Some hormones and enzymes allow some individuals to use psychokinesis, and other mental abilities. *Colour Timer: An external organ connected directly to their heart that allows them to gauge their energy. Unlike their canon counterparts, they are natural organs and do not impose a time limit. *Specium Glands: In their left and right hands, there are Specium Glands, Positive and Negative respectively, that allow Ultras to fire beams. *Rare body features: Certain body features only present in specific clans or bloodlines. Some are the result of mutations or evolution. **Crest: The crest of an Ultra is one of the most likely to sport an additional body feature. ***Crest Hole: What seems to be a deformation, or a mutilation, is actually a rare mutation that allows raw internal energy to be gathered into a single spot on the outside of the body. If not properly trained, using this organ may result in catastrophic events that may be fatal. ****Loop Crest: A rather large loop going from one side of the skull to the other, which is an even further advancement of the Crest Hole. Very common in the Green clan. ***Regal Crest: A crest that somewhat resembles a crown. As only the fabled God-King has this, it is unknown what it does. ***Crest Weapon: A weapon(s) that form on an Ultra's head. They can be used for melee combat as a sword or club and with training in mental abilities, can be thrown as a boomerang projectile. Some crest weapons do not detach and instead, require focus of energy to create copies of it/them made of light. Rather common among the Red clan. **Protectors: Extremely hard external armour plating that can allow Ultras to better protect themselves against attacks, and absorb energy better. Rather common among the Red clan. ***Bio-Armour: An extremely rare feature. They can be described as protectors that cover the entire body, though they are normally are somewhat less developed. **Crystals: Some percentage of Ultras sport stone-like objects that can be found on various parts of the body, most commonly the head. Non-militaristic societies and individuals exploit them only for glamour purposes. ***Crystal of Light: A more common form of forehead crystal. Can sometimes be illuminated. Is very important for the forbidden art of Type Change. ***Beam Lamp: A stone on the forehead that allows the bearer, with the proper training, to fire beams or use psychokinesis on a far greater level than those without. They can also aid in energy manipulation inside and outside the body. Most Purple Ultras have these to complement their mental abilities. ***Full-Body Crystals: An extremely rare feature. Large crystals that form on the chest, shoulders, head, hands, and shins. They allow their bearer manipulate energy much better, from their entire body. **Bracers: More developed hand parts that can sport cutters and small crystals for better energy manipulation. **Stabilisers: Fins on the hand that stabilise the user's energy when it is fired from the hands, normally in the form of rays, yielding more output for less energy usage and less recoil. **Vectors: A set of vectors on the body that channel internal energy to other parts of the body. They are made of the same material as Protectors. **Claws: Some violent and brutal Ultras have their fingers changed into claws. They are usually the result of battle hardening and adapting to their violent nature or fighting style (or the lack one one). *Horns: Horns contain modified nerves that amplify and manipulate inner energy. With sufficient training, they can be used to unleash lightning and grant some degree of omniscience. Abilities Common Ultra abilities. *Flight: All Ultras, with some training, can fly. *Light Bolts: Bolts of energy from either hand, varying in intensity. Is conidered the absolute most basic technique, and only makes use of either one of the user's Specium Glands per hand. Most fighters know how to use this. *Light Ray: The absolute most basic ray, developed from firing a continuous light bolt. When rays of similar polarity clash, their energy repels each other, while an opposite-polarity ray clash results in a huge explosion where the beams meet. **Twin Ray: Firing rays from both hands, the Ultra uses both of their Specium Glands, the rays merging with each other to produce a highly potent singular ray. Is often unconcentrated and inaccurate, and hard to master. *Type Change: Those with mastery of their inner light can learn this technique, which changes them from inside and swaps around their attributes. Using this is considered a social taboo, as it is often interpretes as a sign of rejection/rebellion against one's own clan. Most assassins and spies learn this technique to better disguise themselves. *Barrier: Using both their hands, an Ultra is capable of forming a barrier to defend agaianst incoming attacks. They are normally circular. Defense against other beams takes much training, as the Ultra has to match their barrier's energy signature with that of the attacker's. Technology Notable technologies developed by the Ultras. Most of them are invented by the Blue clan. *Warfare: As the world is in a hectic and divided state, weaponry is given priority in the innovative process. Ranged weapins are not given much development and investment due to an Ultra's natural ability to fire beams. **Slugger: Artificial Sluggers were developed and implanted into selected warriors. They are bladed weapons that can be thrown in boomerang fashion, which are used to slice through targets. **Bracelet: A bracelet that uses micro-compression storage technology to conceal weapons. **Spark: A cutting object flung at the target. Can extend into a lance. **Array: A dumbbell-like object that emits brigbt light to stun or disorient. Mostly used as a self-defense weapon. Militarised version are also available. **Bracer: A hand bracer that can be used for a variety of purposes, such as firing energy projectiles or conjuring light blades. These are only given out to soldiers. Some can produce a sort of bow and arrow. These require recharging after some time. **Slasher: A compact slashing weapon stored in a shoulderguard. **Claw: Hand-mounted or handheld claw weapons. **Swords: A large variety of sword weapons. **Lance: Many forms of lances and polearm weapons. **Techtor Gear: A form lf armour that futher protects the wearer from any form of damage. Differences from canon Land of Light *The planet is not much bigger than ours, and its landscape is not very different. *The people are divided into clans/factions and are antagonistic to each other. *Various religions are practiced. *Ultras: **They do not have a time limit in atmospheric environments. **As mentioned before, they are not weak to cold due to having winter. **All Ultras are born with a natural Colour Timer. **Ultras sleep at night or when they cannot obtain a steady inflow of light into their system. **"Normal" Ultra size is around 5m in height. *There is no Plasma Spark, instead this planet orbits a sun, causing the cycle of day and night as well as the four seasons. *Monsters roam the planet, most of them are much larger and more dangerous than Ultras. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan Concepts Category:Planets Category:Ultra Homeworlds Category:Ultra Variants